witchs_heartfandomcom-20200223-history
Wilardo Adler
THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION "Wilardo Adler. That's all." Wilardo Adler (ウィラルド・アードラー; Romaji: Wirarudo Ādorā), is a playable character in Witch's Heart. He is stoic and expressionless towards everyone through most of the story. Appearance Wilardo wears a long-sleeved maroon jacket with a long, golden necklace charm holding a red stone. He has gunmetal blue hair, with a dark red ahoge, side hair adorned by a hair cuff on one side, complementing the colors of his necklace. Personality Wilardo is quiet in nature, and a very private individual, as he likes to keep things to himself. He keeps a mysterious aura about him and no one in the mansion knew too much about him in, even in his own route. He is shown to be a fearless character, presenting no sign of any surprise upon being informed of their current condition in the mansion, shooting a monster with his gun whilst keeping his usual, disinterested face. This is very likely a result of his immortality. History At the start of his route, Wilardo reminisces of his past: getting cursed upon picking a very beautiful flower, the Dark Lily. He later realized that a flower that beautiful was not of this world, that it was cursed and demonic. At that point in his life, he deeply regretted his decision of doing such an act. His main motive for visiting the mansion is to lift the curse---his immortality. Wilardo currently has a job of preserving flowers and selling them. Claire wonders why of all jobs, he had to pick one that involved them. It also happens that the flowerbed Claire enjoys to be in is Wilardo's main source of the flowers he processes and sells. Trivia * His theme color is red. * According to vgperson, his name was likely meant to be 'Willard'. However, his name had been written in the roman alphabet multiple times throughout the original game, so it could not have been changed.http://vgperson.com/posts.php?p=witchsheartnotes * IZ has stated that the woman and baby which appear during his story in the bonus stage are not his lover or child. * It is unknown how old Wilardo was when he was cursed, but Sirius states that he appears to be about his age (22). * He is the oldest of the Human Side characters, due to his immortality. Also it's stated that he's already lived about 500 years. * It is believed that the pendent he wears is from the Gramps he knew long ago, as in his sprites he is seen wearing the same one. * His favorite book's genre is adventure stories. * It's very likely that his appearance is a reference to Willard H. Wright from Umineko no Naku Koro ni. They share the same red ahoge, and Wilardo's original name, Arkwright, sounds similar to H. Wright. *According to a translated response from IZ, Wilardo somewhat likes alcohol, & dislikes sweet food. He isn't that interested in food, but anything edible is fine by him. https://privatter.net/p/4934874 Gallery Click here to be redirected to Wilardo's image gallery. References Category:Characters Category:Human Side